The Namikaze Legacy
by Iron Wolf1x
Summary: This is my first story. Naruto learns that Minato is his father early on and works hard to earn the Namikaze name. There will be key differences at the beginning that will change Naruto's life. Rated M for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"- Normal Speech

'_Thinking'_- Normal Thinking

"**Talking"**- Demon or Summon Speech or Jutsu

'_**Thinking'**_- Demon or Summon Thoughts or Jutsu

**(A/N)- **Author Note to Readers

**Chapter 1: Different Beginning**

**(A/N-Everything will be the same as cannon until the point Mizuki tells Naruto about the Kyuubi. Disclaimer: don't own Naruto)**

It is in the forest of the Leaf Village that we find our blond hero holding the Forbidden scroll with Iruka injured behind him and Mizuki glaring down at him from up top of a tree branch. "You hear that you demon brat you contain the Nine-Tailed Fox that destroyed the village now die!" Mizuki yelled as he unclipped a giant shuriken from his back and threw it at Naruto.

Naruto could only stare on in shock at the shuriken as thoughts began to cloud his mind _'so I really am just a demon just like the villagers say.'_ Naruto thought as he looked the giant shurkien being thrown at him. _'At least the village will be happy.' _he thought as he closed his eyes waiting for the end.

XXXXX

After waiting several seconds for what Naruto was sure to come he felt … nothing. Feeling confused as to what happened he opened his eyes to see that he was in a sewer for some reason.

"Where the fuck am I!?" Naruto yelled out.

"**This way young one were short on time so hurry up."** said a voice that came from down the sewer.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto yelled out

"**The only way you'll find out is if you come see for yourself."** the voice replied as it let out a chuckle.

"Fine I'm coming over so be ready to answer some questions" Naruto told the voice clearly annoyed with the situation he was in as he head through the sewer.

"**Just hurry up I'm tired of waiting."**

"I already said I was going!" Naruto growled out as he was starting to get angry with the mysterious voice.

XXXXX

As Naruto located the room that the voice was coming from he walked in and saw that there was a cage that had the kanji for seal written on it and that inside the cage was completely black.

"**So you're finally here huh."**

"Yeah I'm here so what do you want? I've already got a sneaky suspicion as to who you are but then again for what I think to be true history would have to be wrong." Naruto said as he stared at the cage intently trying to make out some sort of image of what was inside.

"**Hahaha so then brat who am I"**

As Naruto looked inside the cage all he said was one word "Kyuubi." And right as he said his name the cage lit up to show a the great Nine-Tailed Fox laying down staring straight at him with his nine tails swaying behind him.

Now for Naruto actually seeing the Kyuubi there was completely different than just thinking that it was there. Naruto took a step back from the cage just from the shock at actually being right.

Right as Naruto snapped out of his shock he was going to ask a question but then the Kyuubi cut him off by saying **"Alright listen up brat before you get angry let me just say a couple of things. One we're inside your mind and I brought you here so we could talk" **Kyuubi stopped to see if Naruto was following along so far. Seeing that at Naruto understood and was about to ask a question Kyuubi continued on with what he was saying **"Two don't worry happen faster in your mind so that shuriken that he threw at you isn't going to hit you anytime soon. Third I didn't attack our village voluntarily so don't think that I'm some evil mindless beast of power that just destroys villages for no reason. Lastly I'm going to make it so we can talk telepathically so that you don't always have to come here to talk to me. Any comments?"**

"No, but we're going to have a talk about this later alright Kyuubi" responded Naruto as he felt himself start to leave his mindscape and go back to the real world.

XXXXX (Real World)

Naruto came to just in time to see Iruka push him down to the ground and take the shuriken to the back for him. Naruto was shocked that someone else would risk their life to save his and was in tears as he heard what Iruka had to say to him "Naruto I'm sorry that I wasn't always there for you. You are not a demon your Naruto Uzamaki someone I consider to be my most precious student and a part of this village. I'm sorry I fail-"only to be interrupted as he felt a hand on his shoulder and as he looked up he was shocked to see Naruto who had the most determined look on his face Iruka had ever seen.

'Iruka-sensei stop what you're saying you haven't failed me. Now just sit back and watch as I beat the crap out of this bastard for injuring one of m precious people."

Mizuki angered by the fact that he didn't hit Naruto jumped down from the tree and decided to speak up "So the fox brat thinks he can fight me hahaha go ahead give it your best I cant wait to see your pathetic attempt.

As Naruto was about to make his move he heard the Kyuubi's voice in his head **"You can use m chakra on this bastard if you need to."**

"_No thanks Kyuubi this is something I feel like I have to do myself and show him that he no…NOBODY will get away with hurting one of my precious people"_ Naruto thought back to the demon inside his stomach.

"**Heh fine just show that we are not to be underestimated alright!"**

"_You bet." _Naruto thought back and then looked forward at Mizuki and yelled out "Here I go **Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **As soon as he said it twenty solid clones appeared around Mizuki and rushed him. Mizuki who was surprised by the clones appearing thinking that whatever Naruto as trying would fail got punched in the face by the nearest clone which quickly dispelled itself effectively covering his eyesight. While he was still disoriented the clones kept lunging in the smoke and delivering hits and then quickly dispelling themselves until the last clone ran into the smoke and sent a strong kick into his chest sending him flying into a tree that was few feet away.

Meanwhile that was happening the original Naruto was standing to the side watching as his clones beat up the traitor when he suddenly noticed that he was getting the memories every time one of his clones dispelled. He smirked as the last clone sent Mizuki flying into a tree. Not giving Mizuki a chance to rest Naruto ran up to where he landed and grabbed his neck to lift him up so he could look at his eyes and started to choke him.

"Who sent you!?" Naruto yelled.

"Like I'd tell you demon!" Mizuki yelled back and spat at Naruto's face.

Naruto who was getting really pissed was over flowing with killing intent and began speaking to Mizuki again except with an edge to his voice "Who sent you!? Or should I let you have another round with my clone" he finished with letting him go and creating enough shadow clones to cover the surrounding forest. Mizuki knowing what twenty clones had done to him did not want to get beat up by what looked like more than a hundred of them so he quickly spat out in fear "Orochimaru! It was Orochimaru of the Legendary Sennin who sent me to steal the scroll for him. In return he promised me power! There I told you now let me go."

Satisfied Naruto was about to dispel his clones until he remembered how Mizuki almost killed Iruka with that giant shuriken when Kyuubi sent mental images for a jutsu to his mind which Naruto would thank him for later. Snapping out of his thoughts Naruto dispelled all but two of his clones who came up behind Mizuki and grabbed him. Scared Mizuki tried to struggle until the two clones threw him up into the air. Naruto watched as Mizuki sailed through the sky until he reached high enough and Naruto did the hand seal for tiger and yelled out "Now disappear you bastard." He then took a deep breath and thought _"__**Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu! **_" As soon as he finished with its name he let out blew flames that took the form of a dragon's head that then completely engulfed Mizuki.

Once Naruto finished the jutsu he dropped down to one knee and looked to where Mizuki burnt to death by the blue flames and saw that there was only thing that remained of Mizuki was his ashes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"- Normal Speech

'Thinking'- Normal Thinking

"**Talking"**- Demon or Summon Speech or Jutsu

'**Thinking'**- Demon or Summon Thoughts or Jutsu

**(A/N**)- Author Note to Readers

**(A/N- Before I start this chapter I just want to say that knowing that the first chapter of my first story has already been reviewed, favorite, and followed made me want to get this second chapter out as soon as possible.)**

**Chapter 2: Learning About Family**

**In response to HoO Fan Wells: First I just want to say thanks for reviewing it really means a lot to me and the reason I'm adding this in is in case anyone had the same question as you. Now to answer your question the reason why Naruto knew the Fire Style jutsu is because Kyuubi sent him mental images of the justu and how it was done. I am sorry if I did not make that clear in the story. But the reason as to why Kyuubi had knowledge of the jutsu, why Naruto was able to do it so easily on his first try, and why his fire was blue will be explained in this chapter.**

**In response to Kurama Thunderstorm: Like I said above thanks for reviewing and I want you and anyone else reading this to know that I will continue updating this story as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 2:**

Last time on The Namikaze Legacy:

Once Naruto finished the jutsu he dropped down to one knee and looked to where Mizuki burnt to death by the blue flames and saw that there was only thing that remained of Mizuki was his ashes.

**Now:**

Seeing that Mizuki was really dead Naruto let out a breath that he hadn't known he was holding and got lost in his thoughts as he fell down on his back _"damn that took a lot out more out of me than I thought it would and why were the flames blue? Huh I guess I'll have to ask the fox later but for now I'm just going to lay here and relax"_

"Naruto!"

"… _Fuck."_

Iruka watched his student fall to the ground as he ran up to him shouting his name out of worry that he was hurt in some way. When he got to Naruto he noticed that he was just feeling exhausted from the fight so he helped Naruto to his feet and helped him stand up and spoke to him "Naruto close your eyes for me alright I have a present for you and I want you to be surprised okay." To which Naruto just nodded and closed his eyes.

After a couple of minutes of waiting and felling something wrap around his head Naruto got curious of what Iruka was doing "Hey Iruka-sensei how much longer do I have to keep my eyes closed?"

"Alright Naruto open them" Iruka said in a happy voice wondering what Naruto would think about his gift to him.

As Naruto opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was that Iruka's forehead protector was gone. "Ah! Sensei your headband is gone we ha-"but was interrupted by Iruka putting a hand on his shoulder and then pointing to Naruto's forehead where the protector now lay "Naruto you are my prized student no matter what anyone says and I am proud to have been your sensei and say that you are a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village!" Iruka said proudly at seeing Naruto become a genin right before his eyes and take one step closer to achieving his dream of becoming Hokage.

"Thanks sensei Naruto said smiling and overwhelmed by the fact that he was going to be a ninja.

Hearing this Iruka smiled happy that Naruto was excited to start his ninja career and said that he would help Naruto to his apartment if he needed it. As excited as Naruto was he still heard Iruka's offer to help and accepted it.

XXXXX

When they reached Naruto's apartment Iruka let him go inside by himself and left after hearing Naruto thank him for his help since he wanted to visit the Hokage and tell him that Naruto was going to pass with the rest of his class.

Walking up to his bed Naruto was about to go to sleep when he remembered that the was going to have a talk with the fox but then quickly panicked as he realized he didn't know how to get back to where he was speaking with the Kyuubi_ "Shit! Shit! I don't know how to get back there! ... Wait didn't I have a class on this type of thing about entering the inner mind or some crap what was it called again? …. Oh yeah meditating to clear one's mind. Damn sounds boring but hopefully if I do that I'll be able to go talk with Kyuubi."_ After about thirty minutes of trying to meditate Naruto was finally able to enter his mindscape and walked into the room with Kyuubi in it only to see something completely bizarre.

The fox was rolling around in its cage laughing its ass off while pointing at Naruto who was confused at what he had done. Quickly becoming mad after all the work he had done to get here on to be laughed at Naruto began yelling at the demon "Hey shithead what the hell is so funny!?"

"**What is so funny is your memory span brat"** Kyuubi said as he finally got himself under control

"What do you mean my memory span is funny!?" Naruto yelled back

"**I mean that while it was hilarious seeing you have to meditate if only you had just remembered I created a telepathic link between us then you could have just thought what you wanted ask me."**

"Wait so all that time I spent trying to get here was a waste! You could have just told me then you bastard!"

"**And ruin all my fun? Hell no that shit was funny!" **Kyuubi said proud that he had managed to screw with its container._**"Yeah this is so gonna become my pass time now."**_

Seeing that the fox was in lost in thought Naruto decided to interrupt its thoughts "HEY! I'm still here so how about we talk about like for one why the fuck was the fire style jutsu I used blue?! How do you know fire style jutsu in the first place? And how come I was able to do it perfectly on my first try I thought that stuff took practice?"

"**(grunt ) Fine, fine just trying to have some fun. As to why your fire style jutsu was blue which even surprised me but I looked and it's because I represent the element of fire so you would have gotten the nature affinity for fire from me but you already had the nature affinity for wind. Since wind increases fire your wind affinity worked to become part of your fire affinity increasing its heat making it a much hotter blue fire. You understand that?" **Kyuubi finished as he looked down at Naruto

**(A/N- Now to those who are confused in mythology if what I read is correct Kyuubi represented the element of fire along with being the strongest Biju or tailed beast whatever you want to call them. And as to why I made the fire blue if you start a lighter notice how the start of it is blue I am pretty sure that is the hottest part of the flame but with Naruto all the fire will be blue. Now on the off chance that I am wrong than it still doesn't matter this is my story and I made it that way!)**

Naruto who was listening nodded his head slow while saying "so basically my nature affinity combined with yours to make a hotter blue fire."

"**That's right and as to why I know fire style jutsu like I said before I represent the element of fire and I've been alive for a really long time so it's only natural I'd notice some things. Also as to why you did the jutsu perfectly on your first try it was because I helped you a little bit and you had an adrenaline burst so don't expect to be able to do it again. You're going to have to practice with your affinity to do jutsu and it will be harder because yours is stronger than most**." Kyuubi stated in a serious voice making his point that Naruto would have to practice seriously to get stronger.

"Good." Naruto simply replied confusing the fox

"**What do you mean good this means you're going to have to practice really hard to be able to use your fire?"**

"I mean that while the fire was great and all but I'd really like to earn it than just get it for no reason and plus I think I might have a new method of training already in mind" Naruto said excited. Hearing this Kyuubi started to respect him a little more. "Alright before I leave though and get some sleep I have one more question what did you mean when you said that you did not attack the village voluntarily?"

"**I meant exactly what I said I didn't attack this village voluntarily. I was actually sealed in someone else but they were killed and I was released but was immediately controlled by a man wearing a mask with the sharingan that's all I remember until your father sealed me inside you."**

At hearing this Naruto froze knowing that it was his own father that made him hated around the village when he decided to ask a question "Who is my father Kyuubi?" Naruto asked seriously.

"**Come on you had history class your father was the one to save your village from me. He was your Fourth Hokage. Your father was Minato Namikaze." **Kyuubi saidin a voice that showed a level of respect to the human that had been able to seal him away. Naruto though was completely shocked that he man he considered to be his hero was also his father but at the same time he was also the one to seal the Nine-Tailed Fox inside him which made the village hate him.

Knowing what Naruto was probably thinking Kyuubi decided to help him out **"You know while it may seem cruel to have sealed me inside you Naruto your dad did care for you if you want I can show you his last moments with you since they were right before the sealing and I still remember them."**

"Yeah thanks that would be nice"

**FLASHBACK START**

It was in the middle of the forest and there was Minato Namikaze by himself getting ready to seal the second half of the Nine-Tails inside his own son as the Kyuubi lied there watching as he was too tired from having his other half ripped out of him and sealed to stop Minato. As Minato was about to do the seal he looked at his son and decided to have last words with him before the sealing "Naruto my son I do this because there is a great evil and you will need the Nine-tails' power to beat him since I believe you can control its power but also because how could I ask some other parent to do what I would not be willing to do myself. It is my hope that you are treated like a hero but I know how the life of a jinchuriki typically is and for that I ask for you to forgive me since I will not be alive to protect you" Minato stopped talking as he let out a few tears that landed on Naruto by accident before he continued "I hope that you become powerful and that you also score a beautiful woman for a wife and have a beautiful child like I did. Watch out for your godfather Jiraiya he isn't always the greatest role model, and above all else know that I love you with all my heart and that won't ever change and that I will be watching over you always."

And as he finished he went through the hand seals for the jutsu and shouted out" **Eight Trigrams Seal**!"

FLASHBACK END

Naruto was standing still when the memory ended and the only sound that could be heard were a couple of tears hitting the floor until Naruto decided to speak "Thanks Kyuubi for letting me hear that I needed it and I won't hate my dad for doing what he had to do, he believed that I could take on that great evil with your help so that's exactly what we're going to do."

"**Fine but for now you should go back to the real world and get some rest and know that while you were in the memory I was looking at your body so that I could make changes to it like make you taller and not a shrimp. Which I did do and it should happen while you're asleep but I'm also going to continue to look at your fire affinity and see if I missed anything.**

"Alright I'll talk to you tomorrow to see how it's going." Naruto said as he left his mindscape.

XXXXX

When Naruto returned from his mindscape he immediately felt exhausted and fell asleep.

XXXXX **Next Day 2:30 p.m.**

As Naruto woke up he tried to walk over to his dresser. Key words were 'try to' as he fell over after his second step. Wondering what was wrong with him he went where he measured his height and noticed how he used to be four, seven and now he was five, four. Knowing that he would have to get used to his new height he tried walking again and found it much easier. He made it to his dresser when he cursed since all of his clothes were small on him. He had finally found some clothes that weren't too tight on him when there was a knock on the door. When he opened the door there was an anbu waiting for him who told him to be at the Hokage tower in ten minutes and disappeared.

Sighing Naruto walked out of his apartment and made his way for the Hokage tower.

XXXXXX **Hokage Office Ten Minutes Later**

The third Hokage Hiruzen, Sarutobi was at his desk cursing the pile of paperwork that never seemed to disappear when he heard someone knock on his door. Desperately wanting to do something other than paperwork he quickly told whoever was outside to come in only to see Naruto walk inside except he was several inches taller than the last time he had seen him.

Deciding to be the first one to speak the aged Hokage simply said "Naruto the reason that you are hear is that I already spoke with Iruka and he said that you were ready to graduate so I wanted to tell you that you have a week before of training before you have to go back to the academy and teams are assigned."

Naruto while glad about having a week to train but he still remembered his conversation with his tenant and wanted to talk with the old man "Gramps that's great and all but I have a few questions for you if you don't mind."

"Go ahead" Sarutobi replied curious as to what Naruto could want to talk about.

"I know that you already know that I know about the Kyuubi, he is actually the reason for this sudden growth spurt. Also I want you to answer honestly why didn't you tell me my dad was the fourth who sealed the fox inside me?" Naruto asked completely serious hoping he would get a straight answer from his surrogate grandfather.

After a couple of seconds of silence Sarutobi decided that he should be completely honest with the boy "The reason I didn't tell you was that your father had lots of enemies and I wanted to wait until you were mature and strong enough to protect yourself from any threats." He said while looking Naruto right in the eyes before continuing "You should have seen your mother and father they were both so happy when you were born do you want to hear about her?"

"Yes, I would"

"Well she was incredibly strong and no man if possible made her truly mad unless they wanted to not wake up for the next few days.

"_**Naruto I something I did not notice earlier it's your wind affinity. For some reason it's still there while it did change your fire affinity permanently it would seem as though you still retain the ability to use wind"**_

"_Thanks furball we'll try it later. Talk to you later alright"_

Sarutobi looked at Naruto "her name was Kushina Uzamaki and she was the Kyuubi's jinchuriki before you. As for how she died it was due to the happened during the attack after you were born and the Kyuubi was extracted from her since her seal was weak from giving birth…. I'm sorry I wish I had better news Naruto."

Naruto's response was to smile back and say that it was fine and that he would have to live up to his family reputation since he figured that his mom was strong to have been the Kyuubi's jinchuriki before him and in the academy he had learned a lot about his dad and how strong he was that people were to flee on site if they ever saw him. Naruto wanting to leave so he could start training and get new clothes he was about to leave when Sarutobi tossed him two scrolls that said **Rasengan** and **Flying Thunder God Jutsu**. To which He only added "Practice other things first like chakra control or you'll never learn your father's techniques"

**Chapter 2: END**

**(A/N- And there is the second chapter of The Namikaze Legacy. Now as for the pairing I know I put it as a Naruto and Ino Fic but I was thinking about it and I don't really like that pairing any more so I was thinking of changing it if I can figure out how to change it into another pairing. I'm not really sure yet what the other pairing would be I'm sure I'll think of someone. Please review, favorite, and follow this story it helps me want to write the next chapter faster and tell me what you think)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"- Normal Speech

'_Thinking'_- Normal Thinking

"**Talking"**- Demon or Summon Speech or Jutsu

'_**Thinking'**_- Demon or Summon Thoughts or Jutsu

(A/N)- Author Note to Readers

**(A/N- Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and told me what they think it really helps my thought process for the future chapters of this story. I hope that you all enjoy reading this next chapter. I will now start responding to reviews so if you want to you can skip down to the part where the chapter begins. I have also edited chapter 2 and changed a few things that are important. What I changed is at the end and it isn't much just something that I thought would be better sorry to those of you who liked how it was before but I just think with it like this I'll be able to continue on writing the story easier.)**

**In response to Tensa-Zangetsu102: Go reread ending to chapter 2 I updated it and changed a few things.**

**In response to Coconut Walrus: First off thanks for your review really liked reading it I changed the ending to chapter 2 so go check that if you haven't already. As for the pairing while Temari does go well with Shikamaru I was actually thinking of pairing her with Naruto since she seems like a good strong woman character. And as for Shikamaru I'll think of what to do with him like pair him with someone else. Also as for what you said I could do with Naruto I actually thought of new ideas that involve a new Clone Jutsu and improving FTG that might come up in later chapters after he learns FTG that is which won't be for a while I think so thanks. Tell me what you think in your next review alright.**

**In response to gunslayer12: Like I said above changed chapter 2 go read new ending to find out about Kushina**

**In response to Arashi no Sennin: I changed some of chapter 2 just the ending so you should read that it's pretty important. As for the pairing I really like how you sold the idea for using Tenten and how she could have a doujutsu but I was really leaning toward Temari before that. So I might make it so Tenten is paired up with someone else like Sasuke since I liked him in the first part of Naruto and things are going to be different in my story and with your permission of course since you came up with it I would love to use your idea for her to have the Hawk bloodline. Tell me in your next review what you think.**

**In response to HoO Fan Wells: Thanks for reviewing again and as I have said above I have changed some of chapter 2. As for the pairing Ino was my original thought for Naruto but then I thought about it again and thought out of all the girls in the Chunnin Exams and in my opinion Temari was the strongest and smartest so unless I change my mind again before I get to writing the Chunnin Exams then I think it might be Temari. As for what you said about Naruto being more serious and probably not wanting someone who would rely on him for strength all the time I agree which is why he will be more serious (but there will be times where he will let loose of course) and that is also why I thought Temari would be a good pairing for Naruto since she is pretty strong even if she did lose her match to Shikamaru( I know she didn't really lose but in my mind it sort of counted as a lost since he would have won if he had not given up). I also agree with you on the fact that since Naruto will be different he will have a different impact on everyone in some way.**

**In response to Tracker-02: Thanks wasn't all too sure about what I said last chapter but for the purpose of this fic Naruto's blue fire will be hotter than any type of fire except for amaterasu which is the strongest. I do like the fact that they do burn longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 3: Hellish Training and Team 7**

Naruto had just stepped outside of the Hokage's office when he quickly sealed the two scrolls that had belonged to his father in a plain looking scroll while thanking god that he at least knew basic sealing. As he made his way out of the tower he felt someone run into him and looked down to see a dark haired kid who had an extremely long scarf on the floor who looked rather angry at Naruto. Seeing that he was just a little kid Naruto decided to help him up and ask him why he was running around when he could trip or run into someone to which the boy responded that he was going to beat his grandfather the Hokage and then become Hokage himself. Hearing this Naruto just laughed at the ridiculous notion that a kid could beat a Kage level ninja.

"Hey what's so funny? My name is Konohamaro and I will become Hokage!" He yelled angrily that someone was laughing at his goal.

"Well Konohamaro I'm laughing because you're going about reaching your goal all wrong. Trust me I would now since I have the same dream so instead of trying to attack your grandpa you should ask him for help in training to be strong." Naruto finished as he walked toward the exit of the tower.

Finally outside of the tower Naruto made his way to the shopping district but not before doing a transformation jutsu to change his hair and eye color and hide his whisker marks so no one recognize him and treat him unfairly. Finally locating a store that sold clothing and tools for ninja Naruto walked inside made his way to the clothing section. Looking at the clothes he decided that he was going to go with darker colors opposed to the orange jumpsuit that he normally wore figuring that he would be able to blend in easier.

XXXXX 20 Minutes Later

Naruto walked out of the dressing room wearing dark blue pants with a with a hip pouch **(A/N- not sure if it has a specific name or not)** to store his scrolls and kunai inside and a holster on his left leg that held his shuriken, black shirt with the red Uzamaki swirl on the back, and black ninja sandals.

Now in his new outfit he walked up to the cashier and bought several of the same clothes that he was wearing. Finally done buying the clothes he stored them into the storage scroll he was carrying and put the scroll inside his hip pouch. He then ran to a secluded spot in the forest in which he was going to use to train.

"**Naruto I want you to set up all of your kunai and shuriken exactly as I tell you"**

"_Ok but how is this supposed to help me train I already know how to set traps?"_ Naruto asked as he made shadow clones to help set up the kunai and shuriken exactly as the fox was telling him.

XXXXX 10 Minutes Later

"_Okay so my clones set up enough kunai and shuriken to fire when set off for five complete minutes now what?"_ Naruto asked his tenant.

"**Well now I thought it would be obvious you're going to set them off and dodge them for all five minutes." **Kyuubi said seriously but he knew he was going to enjoy seeing this.

"_What! Are you insane! What's this supposed to except for kill me!?"_

"**No I'm not insane. I saw how you looked at your father's scrolls but with your current level of speed and reaction timing there is absolutely no way you would be able to use either of those jutsus correctly. With this method of training I intend to force you to become faster"**

"_You're one sadistic bastard you know that!"_ Naruto thought as he purposely tripped the trap that began to rain kunai from a tree to which he reacted to by rolling to the side. Having to immediately move from his spot since shuriken burst from the bushes around him. Not being able to react fast enough Naruto got several cuts all over him and his only thought out all of this was _"Shit I have to last a whole week of this bullshit! Crap can't get a second to breathe with all of these things firing at me"_

XXXXX One Week Later Inside Academy Class Room

Naruto for once was on time to class since he didn't want to miss what team he was placed on him but he was currently asleep waiting for Iruka to arrive and assign the teams.

Now Naruto was completely different than he was before he was dressed different had a different attitude but that didn't mean he didn't like his sleep so when it was interrupted by two shouts of who was going to sit next Sasuke who he noticed he was currently sitting next to he became very annoyed.

"_God if you have any mercy then please I beg of you keep those two idiots away from me I'm tired enough as it is."_ Naruto begged but his prayer was ignored as the two fan girls made his way toward him and started yelling at him.

"Ino-pig get the hell out my way I'm going to be the one to sit next Sasuke today not you!"

"In your dreams Sakura! Why would he want to sit next to you Forehead when he could sit next to me?!" Ino yelled back. This continued until they stopped in front of Naruto not even noticing the huge changes he had gone through.

Naruto you idiot this class is for those of us who passed!" yelled Sakura while pointing to the rest of the class "Not failures! Who can't even make clones now move so I can sit next to Sasuke!" she screeched while Ino just agreed with what her fellow fan girl said.

Recovering from the short loss of hearing Naruto looked over to Sasuke who gave him a look that said please make them leave to which Naruto being the nice person he was just nodded and turned back to the girls and grinned as he stood up "Sakura, Ino shut the fuck up right now especially you Sakura! God damn it I can't believe this village has resorted to having kunoichi such as you two! And for your information I did graduate why don't you open your eyes and look at my headband now go bother someone else!" Naruto yelled at them shocking the class as they all thought that Naruto liked Sakura.

Sasuke was the one shocked the most while he had silently asked that Naruto got rid of them he actually hadn't believed he would so when Naruto sat back down after making the two fan girls leave he muttered a thank you to which Naruto just responded it was fine since he wasn't sure if he could take any more of their yelling either.

It was at this moment that Iruka decided to enter the room and give them a boring speech about how they were just staring there ninja careers blah, blah, blah. "Now for the moment I'm sure you have all been waiting for team assignments. Team 1 will be… Naruto had zoned out all the way until he heard his name Team 7 will be Naruto Uzamaki, Sasuke Uchia, and Sakura Haruno who squealed really loudly that she was going to be Sasuke's team much to the boy's annoyance.

"Continuing on Team 8 will be… **(A/N- All teams will be the same as canon so I'm going to skip ahead)**

**XXXXX 2 Hours Later Still Inside the Classroom**

Naruto was sitting patiently meditating and talking with Kyuubi about his training schedule and how he had improved while Sakura was asking the last Uchia about going on a date with her to which he ignored. When a man with a mask covering the lower side of his face and his head band covering his left eye with gravity defying silver hair walked in the room "Yo. Meet me up on the roof in five minutes" and then disappeared in cloud of smoke.

At this Sakura and Sasuke walked out of the room as Naruto stayed back a little bit and then ran to the window and jumped out running up the wall reaching the roof faster than the other two who were surprised as to how he got there before them. Well Sasuke was Sakura was just thinking about going on a date with Sasuke. Kakashi who at the same time was reading his book wondered as to who had taught Naruto the wall climbing exercise.

"Okay now that were all here why don't we each tell a little about ourselves." Kakashi started off and then pointed at Sakura "You first."

"Um… Could you go first to show us how it's done?" Sakura asked causing the other three to all think the same thing_ "It's just introducing yourself. It's not that fucking hard to do."_

"Fine well my name is Kakashi Hatake. I don't want to you to know my likes or dislikes. Dreams for the future... haven't really thought about it and as for hobbies I have lots of hobbies. Okay your turn." He finished as he again pointed towards Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. The thing I like is... well the person I like is… my Dream for the future …. My hobby is…." She said this the whole time looking at Sasuke who looked like he was getting ready to jump off the roof "What I hate is Naruto!" she yelled the last part but Naruto looked as though he was sleeping to the side which got a rise out of her and was about to attempt to hit him until he motioned for Sasuke to start.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha there are a lot of things I dislike and I don't really like much of anything. What I have isn't a dream but an ambition. To resurrect my clan and kill a certain man." Sasuke said in a serious voice causing everyone to have their own thoughts on what he said.

"_So it's just like I thought he wants to be an avenger. I have to try to show him he doesn't have to it all himself."_

"_I wonder who he talking about… oh well since were teammates now if he wants to tell me he can but if not then I won't force it."_

"_Wow Sasuke is so cool!"_

"Alright now for the last one you're up next kid." Kakashi said as he turned towards Naruto seeing that the description he had been given about him didn't match up at all.

"Okay, my name is Naruto Uzamaki I like ramen, Iruka-sensei, and old man Hokage. What I dislike are people who don't take some seriousness in their job as a ninja, people who judge others for what they can't control and those who underestimate me. My hobbies are eating ramen and training to become stronger than all the Hokage. My dream is to become Hokage and surpass my father and make him proud." Naruto said with determination in his eyes.

At this Kakashi was surprised that Naruto knew of his father and was proud that his sensei's son had grown up nicely. Sasuke was on the other hand was confused at hearing this because he had thought that Naruto was an orphan and just assumed that Naruto had finally found out who his father was.

Sakura on the other hand decided to voice her opinion "What are you talking about you idiot like you could become Hokage! Also you're an orphan you have no father and he was probably too ashamed of you as a son or at least that's what my mom's said!" Sakura yelled not noticing that everyone was letting out killer intent because of what she said. Kakashi was able to control it better since he was a jonin but he didn't like how she was talking about his sensei. Sasuke and Naruto on the other hand were not as good at controlling it but before Sasuke could even say anything about her knowing nothing and to shut up Naruto grabbed a kunai and threw it so it hit right beside her head "Talk about my dad like that again and I won't miss next time." was all Naruto said before he calmed himself down leaving a scared shitless Sakura looking at the kunai that could have ended her.

Seeing that they were for the most part all settled down he told them that they should meet him tomorrow at Team 7's training ground at seven for some survival training when Sasuke asked why they were having survival training. It was at this point that Kakashi started chuckling "He, he, he well to tell you the truth tomorrow you will be having a test to fight me and see if you are capable of becoming genin any who fail will be sent back to the academy. Oh and don't eat or else you'll throw up" and then Kakashi closed his book and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Once Kakashi was gone Naruto turned to his other teammates _"I don't mind working with Sasuke at least he's strong but I'm not looking forward to working with the dumb pink bitch."_ "Okay since we have a test tomorrow we should get to know each other some more how about some ramen I'm buying." Naruto said to which Sasuke just nodded. Snapping out of her shock and hearing the question she almost yelled at Naruto until she saw Sasuke nod his head and follow Naruto and decided to follow Sasuke like a lost puppy.

XXXXX At The Ramen Shop

"So what did you want to know Naruto?" Sasuke asked as they all three sat down to eat at Ichirakus. Naruto then turned to him saying that they should order their food first before talking strategy to which all Sasuke was "fine I'll have two bowls of chicken ramen with tomatoes please." Seeing Ayame turn to him Naruto said "I'd like three bowls of miso ramen please"

As Ayame turned to Sakura she told Ayame that she didn't want any food and that she was on a diet. **(A/N- So Stupid.)**

Hearing this Naruto commented that what she said was stupid and that they should start talking about the next day. Sasuke agreed with this "okay while we wait for our food why don't you tell us what you wanted to talk about."

"I think that we should each eat breakfast tomorrow and arrive an hour late at the least." Naruto stated calmly"

"What are you talking about that's insubordination Naruto. And Sasuke and I will not be a part of it!" Sakura yelled before leaving and going home thinking that she was sure that Sasuke agreed with her

"So what's your answer Sasuke?"

"Alright but how do you know that Kakashi wasn't serious about what he said?"

"Simple he never said that it was an order so therefor it was simply a suggestion to get there on time and to not eat breakfast" Naruto stated as their food arrived making Sasuke smile at Naruto's logic which he noticed was right since Kakashi had never really ordered them to not eat breakfast and as for being on time if Kakashi hadn't shown up on time today who said he would tomorrow.

When they both finished their food Naruto was the first to speak "Oh hey Sasuke I know we didn't know each other that well in the academy but if we're going against a Jonin then our best option is to probably work as a team even if Sakura is worthless we want to show that we can at least use some teamwork."

"Fine but if you slow me down then the deal is off I already know that Sakura will slow us down but I hope that you'll do better" Sasuke said as he walked away towards the Uchiha district and at the same time Naruto was walking away towards his crappy apartment.

XXXXX Inside Naruto's Apartment

Naruto had just entered his apartment and laid down on his bed when he heard a growl and decided now was better than never _"Okay Kyuubi what is it?"_

"**It's your new friend he's an Uchiha!"**

"_Yeah I know about how Madara is evil and we'll get him later when were stronger but for now Sasuke isn't like that he's not evil and he's a teammate so I figured that it would just be better to work with him like I work with you."_ Naruto said trying to get the fox to see it his way.

"**Fine but don't blame me if he stabs you in the back! For now we'll trust him and prevent him from becoming another Madara but the problem is he has so much hate for someone it's crazy."**

"_I noticed it to and for now until he decides he can trust me than I won't try to pry into his life."_

"**Fine whatever you should get some sleep kid you've got a big fight tomorrow and you won't be releasing the gravity seals we put on you"**

"_Fine I wasn't going to any way after all tomorrow I'll be relying more on teamwork than just myself so there shouldn't be a need to release them."_ Naruto said as he cut the link between them and started to drift asleep.

XXXXX Training Field 7 at 8:00 a.m.

It was at around this time that Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the training field angering Sakura who had been there the whole time with no food. As Naruto greeted Sasuke he turned to Sakura "Well I told you but you just didn't listen and by the way me and Sasuke have both agreed that we're using teamwork for Kakashi's test it's your choice if you want to be a part of it or not." Naruto said not really caring what her answer was.

"Fine since it was my Sasuke's plan I'll work with you so what's my part?" Sakura asked making Naruto grin as he thought he found the perfect job for her that even she couldn't screw up although he was a little annoyed at her since it was his plan.

XXXXX Training Field 9:00 a.m.

Kakashi had just arrived when his ear drums were assaulted by the loudest screech he had ever heard "YOUR LATE!" Sakura had screeched making the rest of them loose their hearing for some time.

When Kakashi had finally recovered he began telling his genin how there were two bells and the one to not get a bell by noon would fail and be sent back to the academy. Expecting them to be worried he was surprised to see Naruto and Sasuke smirk and Sakura have a look of uncertainty.

Yelling go he watched as Naruto made seven **Shadow clones** of himself who all lunged at him while Sasuke was going through hand seals for a jutsu and Sakura was throwing kunai at him with terrible aim. Taking out two kunai he used one to destroy the clones and the other to deflect any kunai that made it close to him when he noticed that there was smoke all around him he heard Sasuke yell out "**Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu**" and a giant ball of fire came at him through the smoke.

When the smoke cleared all they saw was a burnt log when Naruto heard a scream and saw get knocked out and Sasuke get pulled into the ground. Seeing as how he was the last one Naruto looked around trying to find Kakashi _"Shit, shit, shit where is he…. Wait I got an idea!" _**"Shadow Clones Jutsu" **Naruto yelled as four clones appeared around him when suddenly a hand appeared out of the ground trying to grab the originals ankle but Naruto had heard it and quickly jumped away with three of his clones while the fourth one ran over to Sasuke trying to get him out of the ground.

While the fourth clone was trying to help Sasuke out the original Naruto smirked as his sensei had finally come out of his hiding spot but that grinned quickly disappeared as Kakashi quickly ran over to Naruto and engaged in hand to hand combat. While Naruto's clone had been a help at the beginning they were now dispelled and Naruto was thanking Kyuubi for his training as he was now solely dodging Kakashi attacks due to his now faster reflexes.

Seeing Naruto able to dodge him at the speed he was going Kakashi decided to pick up the pace "Well Naruto I have to give you credit your faster than I thought but this where it ends" Kakashi said as he appeared behind Naruto and gave him a swift chop to the neck only for the Naruto that he had just hit to explode in to smoke. _"How I could've sworn I was fighting the real one!"_ Kakashi thought as he looked over to Sasuke seeing him get out of the ground with the help of Naruto who just smirked at him which drove Kakashi mad to no end that he was being fooled by a genin no less.

"Heh thank god for **Substitution** right sensei?" Naruto asked making it clear that he had substituted with his clone that was helping Sasuke out and now they were both getting ready to attack again when the bell rang.

"That's too bad Naruto and you had developed such a good strategy but now time is up." Kakashi said as he once again pulled out his orange book and walked back to the clearing "oh and could one of you carry her back since she's still knocked out" pointing a finger at the unconscious body of Sakura. Hearing this Naruto made the smart move and ran towards Kakashi leaving Sasuke to mumble about annoying blondes and unfair punishments as he carried Sakura body back.

When they all got back Kakashi pretended to be angry at them but he was secretly happy that they managed to create some teamwork even if they didn't like their pink haired team mate who was now tied to the log post since Sasuke refused to carry her any longer. "Since none of you were able to get the bells I have one thing to say. You pass. Due to how you were able to formulate a plan to beat me with someone you both disliked and were able to create good team work. So meet here tomorrow when we start taking missions oh and tell her too" Kakashi said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Minutes later both Naruto and Sasuke left Sakura still tied to the post with a note stuck to her forehead that said they all passed and that they were supposed to meet here again tomorrow.

**THE END**

**(A/N- Okay and there is chapter three I hope you guys liked it I tried to write an interesting fight scene but I'm not really sure how I did so I'd appreciate your opinions. As for how I was mean to Sakura it's because it's because I really, really don't like her so sorry to any of you that do like her. Also sorry readers I was so slow to write this chapter it is just that I had exams this week so I couldn't find any time to write. Okay thanks for reading favorite, follow, and review if you have not already please it really helps with my writing of the next chapter. Until next time!)**


End file.
